Ruka kanzaki
As long as im alive i wont let any of my friends or family die -'' ''Ruka Rukia "ruka" kanzaki is The former 17 year old administrator and the last of the kanzaki bloodline she is known as the youngest leader of any factions she is the leader and the founder of Knight wolf She is later the leader of the mercenary group Fenrir History Early life ''' raised in an orphanage she never met her real mother and was always alone she had a difficult time finding parents and was regularly teased and bullied by other orphans due to her status as a half kitsune. tragically her very life would soon change after a battalion of dark knights attacked adults were slaughtered and children were captured she hid one girl in a box saving her and letting herself get captured in the process. '''Building a new family at 10 years old ruka was subjected to numerous scientific test which took a tole on her mind and body and also costed her her fox ears until she had enough and decided to break out of the facility on the way out she salvaged an old robot head. on her journey home she met and rescued an ice girl who was trapped in a fire this girl would eventually become her best friend. Starving and badly malnourished she collapsed on the dirt just as a lone dragon warrior wandering around in a quest for vengeance for his fallen brethren he in turn rescues the poor girl. = uprising arch 7 years prior to her being found by Paul she was adopted by a wealthy family and sent to a military school she quickly learned basics of combat to highly advanced and deadly training sessions to the point where she was pitted against her fellow classmates in a duel to the death however she refuses to finish off her opponents as she believes that bloodshed will resolve nothing. she began working on the robot head she found years ago just as a large scale uprising occurred her parents left her in the mansion as she was old enough to care for herself using her skills from her school training she successfully defended herself and her family home however her parents never came home. ruka scales the damage of the town only to be attacked by an unknown mecha ruka was injured by the beast but managed to destroy it with what she could find. after the war she meets up again with paul whom she agrees with that many more dangers await ahead of them Shen arch ruka is one of the members who fought against shen and his army together with her friends although difficult and seemed hopeless ruka gained the upperhand after a strange figure materialized in her thought giving her a small bit of her strength to defeat shen once and for all with paul delivering the killing blow. Nine's story arch ruka is mentioned by her mother nine The final stand Ruka and paul gather forces from all of her allies to fight the greatest threat yet. members from the dragonic templar falcon resistance and knight wolf divisions gather to fend off against the horde of shadow creatures. greatly outnumbered ruka prepares for what she was about to do to save everyone 'Sacrifice' with no other options ruka chose to absorb all the shadows into her. paul tries to convince her to stop but she tells him to stand back the left side of her face cracks and damages her other eye from the sheer amount of shadows shes absorbing she turns to smile at paul before her body seemingly explodes. Fate it is revealed after 2 years ruka had lost her powers and was the new leader of the mercenary group fenrir she looks at a picture of her yumiko and paul smiling to herself Personality Ruka is calm and collective however she has a soft side for her friends she cares about the safety of her friends and family and protecting the people around her that are pure hearted. she enjoys hanging out with her friends yumiko,shiro,viktor and paul yumiko first made ruka smile after sharing an ice cream cone with her and telling her how much of a good friend she is she is angered when her friends and family are threatened to the point where she forgets about her morals and murders whoever kills someone dear to her she has a code of honor and never resorts to killing off her opponents once she defeats them Appearance Her usual combat attire is a black coat adorned with dragon head symbols along with wolf symbols kanji is also adorned on her coat she wears a black/white business shirt with a red neck tie she wears a black checkered skirt with black shorts underneath she also wore a black sweater vest at times during winters she also regularly wears a red scarf her classic or casual attire is a hooded black letterman jacket with white sleeves and two dragonic symbols on the back and chest area she wears black shorts with a white belt and blue/dark black skirt knee high socks and black sneakers she also wears a flat cap underneath her hood during the 2 year absence ruka had aged to a tall woman she sports the same black coat although tattered and worn she wears red rimmed glasses and a black formal shirt her hair has relatively gotten longer her left eye damaged from absorbing the shadows Powers and abilities Iaido swordsmanship rukas fighting style with her katana she mastered at gia academy Microbacterial enhancement She was injected by viktor with a micro bacteria that automatically rejects and eliminates poisons from her body Skilled marksmanship she has a steady aim when using sniping weapons and archery weapons she never misses her mark Enhanced agility being a half fox demon ruka is fast and nimble Nine-tailed fox mode ruka lets out her tails which let her do various attacks to her enemy and gives her fire elemental powers for a brief period Darkness and shadow manipulation ruka can control the darkness and use it to her advantage she can root enemies with their own shadows Parkour veteran escaping the guards before she has honed some skills of jumping from ledge to ledge and wall running with ease Weapons various =